Live Or Survive: A Pokemon Fanfiction
by TylerPikachu121
Summary: When Pokemon are done being slaves to their trainers to battle other pokemon. They want freedom, They want destruction, they want Total Control of everyone.
1. The Start Of Our End

This is a story, about Pokemon taking over, the humans have to survive on their own, hope you enjoy. My goal for this is at least 5-10 chapters.

oh and a little notice, this story will have quite a bit of violence.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form.**

The world was perfect. Trainers and their pokemon got along. It was all peaceful. Until they all realized, they wanted freedom. They hated being used to battle and hurt other pokemon. They had enough, they want freedom, they want mass destruction, they want total control.

July 1st, 2025. Pallet Town, Kanto

My name is Tyler, I am a pokemon trainer. I am the age 13. My Pokemon and I have been together for 3 years. Aidan is my Charmeleon, he was my first pokemon ever, we have been together since. Binda is my Vaporeon, I first got her as Eevee from an egg given to me by a friend. Abey is my shroomish, She saved me when I was 11 and I kept her as my pokemon. Jordan is my Staraptor, I caught him right after Binda hatched. And Thor is my Mareep, he was the last pokemon I caught. Me and my team have been together for quite a while, and I thought we would be together longer.

June 30th, 2025. Indigo Plateau, Kanto.

It all started, a day after I battled the Elite Four.

"Binda! Use Water Pulse!" I say. Binda attacks Lance's Dragonite with an attack that slams him into the wall. "Good attack, but you cannot win. Dragonite! Dragon Rage!" Lance commands. Dragonite's attack hits Binda, causing her to faint. "Binda!" I yell. "Well, you lost, better luck next time Tyler" Lance tell me. "Damn". I exited the Indigo Plateau and summoned Jordan. "Fly me back to Pallet town please Jordan" I said trying to get on top of his back. He pushed me off. "Jordan! What are you doing!" I yell. "Return" I say, putting Jordan back in his ball. "What has gotten in to you Jordan? I guess I have to take the train to get back home".

July 1st, 2025. Pallet Town, Kanto.

"Jordan, come out" I say, summoning Jordan from his poke ball. "Why did you do that yesterday, you shouldn't knock me off when I need to fly. Can you do that for me next time Bud?" I saw. "STARRAPTOR" He squawked as he pounced on me. "JORDAN STOP" I say trying to dodge Jordan's Peck attack. "GET OFF" I yell as I kick him off. "BOOOOM". An explosion occurred just a few miles away. I summon Jordan back in his poke ball and run downstairs. "Tyler we need to leave" My mom said as soon as I got downstairs. "Mom what the hell is going on? The Explosion, Jordan just fucking attacked me and almost killed me! What is going on?!" I yell" "Tyler, the news just broadcasted, pokemon are going insane, The explosion was caused by Voltorbs and Electrodes. We need to go, leave your pokemon here, its not safe" She says. "Im not leaving them, they are my best friends Mom!" I yell. "Tyler we need to, its not safe! If you really need to, just pick two of them that most likely won't try to kills us". I had to choose, my mom would make me leave all of them if I didn't. "I.. I'll take Aidan and Binda, I have a stronger bond with them". "Okay sweetie, lets go get your sister and leave, she is at her friends house". "Then lets go" I say. We walk out. The only thing visible, is not the pokemon friendly town we knew of. It was if madness took the form of fire.


	2. One is Dead, And one Is Half Dead

Chapter 2 of this poke man survival story. This one will have quite a lot of violence, u have been warned ppl, if u don't like killing, or blood and all dat, don't read. Btw check out my other fanifc Pokemon OneShot Adventures.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any shape or form. But I wish I did.**

"It all happened so fast, I… just…". "Tyler, tell us what happened? What did you experience" the woman said. I just stared at the table, in the lonely, grey room. "Tyler, tell us. "I don't want to!" I yell. The memories, I don't want to.. i just don't want to.

*flashback begin*

"Tyler go find your sister! Meet me in the car!" My Mom says. I run down to my sister's friend's house. As I open the door, a small girl comes straight to me and hugs me. "Hello Cassie, we need to go. Where is your friend Anna?" I ask. "I don't know bro, they just left me here. Im scared" she says, hugging me tighter. "Its okay now, but listen to me Cassie, We need to go, bad things are happening right now, You need to be brave and follow me, okay?" I ask. "Okay Tyler" she says/ We walk out of the house and run down to my Mom's car. "Okay, get in, we are leaving" She says. She drives, and drives. Thats all we do, is drive. We didn't help anyone. We drove past so many people dying, being attack by their own pokemon. "JOLT" screams a Jolteon running near the car. "SHIT GET OUT OF THE CAR" I Scream as my mom and me with my sister in my arms jump out of the car. The Jolteon then used thunderbolt on the car. "BOOM" the car explodes. "Please stay with me. GO AIDAN!" I yell as I summoned Aidan from his poke ball. "Charmeleonn" He says. "Good your still with me Bud, Mom, Cassie, just run Ill catch up! Alright, Aiden, Use Flamethrower!" I yell as Aiden blasts a stream of fire of the Jolteon. The Jolteon retaliates with a thunder fang. "Aidan DODGE IT" I yell as Aidan quickly gets out of the way of the attack.. "Alright, Finish it with a Dragon rage!" I scream. Charmeleon then attacks the pokemon, making it faint. I then run to where my Mother and Sister went. I passed by so many people. As I ran, all I heard was "HELP ME PLEASE!" or "I DONT WANNA DIE". I kept running. "Aidan we have to ke.. AAHH" I screamed as a big blast of water hit me and Aidan. A Blastoise attack us. "Shit"

"Aidan Use Headbutt!" I scream. Aidan runs toward the Blastoise, but the pokemon then uses Hydro Pump. It hits Aidan hard, knocking him to the ground. "Damn, Aidan Return!". "Well shit" I whisper. The Blastoise ran towards me. "VENUSAUR LEAF TORNADO NOW!" A girl yells, and a storm of leafs come towards the Blastoise, making it faint. "Get up, We need to go, or we will be their dinner" she says. "huh, Okay, but I need to get my mother and sister" I say. "Fine, meet me back at the Pokemon center, they have it barricaded, its safe." She says. "Okay but wh.." she interrupts me "My name Alayna, Im 13 and the only reason I saved you was because you're the only other one here with a pokemon that isn't killing them. Now that the stupid questions are out of the way, go find your family.." "Tyler, My name is Tyler." I say. "Ok, go find them Tyler". I ran to go find them. "TYLER HELP US" Cassie screams. I look to my right and there was Cassie, holding my dead mother. "No.. no..no no no no no

*End Of FlashBack*

"Tyler tell us now!" the lady yells. "I SAID NO, YOU CANT MAKE ME, YOUR NOT MY MOM, CAUSE MY MOM IS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD, SHE IS DEAD, DEAD DEAD DEAD!" I scream. "Guards, put him in isolation please.

I just keep yelling down the hall, the guards dragging me away as I fight back. "SHE IS DEAD SHE IS DEAD".

"SHE IS DEAD"

that got dark. Hope you like the cliff hanger.

Side Note: I got the 2 chapters of this and the first chapter of Pokemon OneShot Adventures done in 1 day, wow.


End file.
